Follow Me Into Wonderland
by bleedforyou
Summary: Harry is invited to the Ministry's Halloween Party, thrown by non other than Draco Malfoy. The theme is Alice In Wonderland's Tea Party. Oh what fun! Written for Halloween Challenge in hd seasons. slash. sex. one-shot. non-epilogue compliant.


**Title:** Follow Me Into Wonderland  
**Summary:** Harry is invited to the Ministry's Halloween Party, thrown by non other than Draco Malfoy. The theme is Alice In Wonderland's Tea Party. Oh what fun these mortals be.  
**Author: bleedforyou1  
Prompt:**pumpkin patch, hiss  
**Word Count:**2, 407  
**Rating:**R  
**Warning:**slash. sex.  
**Author Notes: **Thanks so much to **aj-socks** for an amazing beta job! Written for Prompt 6 on the 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween on hd_seasons  
Also, today's fic has a bit of background story: This story is a little inspired by a Halloween party going on tonight in our dormitory. The girls who live next to me are dressing up as Alice in Wonderland! You'll see what it means in the story, haha. Also, you must look at this drawing of Draco in Wonderland! It's basically what I imagine it looking like. I encourage you to look at it during/after the story! The artist is brilliant. I also hope you listen to a song called "Tea Party" by Kerli. It's brilliant and perfect for the story :)

Inspired by this artwork: .com/art/Draco-In-Wonderland-151956303?q=boost%3Apopular+draco+as+alice+in+wonderland&qo=0

_Dear Harry Potter, _

_First, off, we at the Ministry's Social Event Planning Office would like to wish you a Happy Samhain. You are hereby invited to one of the most awaited social events of the year, the Ministry's first Annual Halloween Party occurring on October 31__st__. We hope you can come and enjoy all of the hard work we have put into this Ministry funded event. The details of the party are below. _

_Who: All Ministry Employees are invited._

_When: We shall begin the festivities at 7 o'clock sharp on October 31__st__._

_Where: The Witches' Tea Pot in London, England._

_What: A party full of drink, music, and other entertainment. _

_Costume: All party attendees must be in costume. This year's theme is: Tea Party. We encourage those who are not familiar with a Muggle classic called "Alice in Wonderland" to watch this film to get ideas of perfect costume styles._

_Please RSVP to the Social Event Planning Office by October 15. _

_Hoping to see you there,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Head of Cultural Social Event Planning_

_London, England _

Harry stared at the letter in confusion, completely awestruck by the fact that his old Hogwarts rival was now head of an office at the Ministry.

"Hermione? What the bloody hell is this all about?" Harry asked, looking up from the fancy handwriting and across the breakfast table.

"Hm?" Hermione hummed in distraction, looking up from the Daily Prophet. "Oh, is that your Samhain party invite? I got mine earlier this morning as well. I'm excited for it! It sounds like fun."

"'Fun' is not how I would describe anything that a Malfoy plans. Why is he inviting me? I thought he hated my guts."

"Harry, I'm sure he's gotten past that…it has been four years since Hogwarts. And everyone at the Ministry is invited, it's not exclusive, you know."

"So, you and Ron are going to this thing?"

"Going to whaa—?" Ron asked, coming into the kitchen with a yawn. He scratched his head and bent down to kiss Hermione on the cheek before slouching into the chair next to her.

"Malfoy invited us to some Halloween Party at the Ministry," Harry explained, handing Ron the letter.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, the git who made our lives hell, back in school?"

"Well…you remember I told you about that Death Eater case they made us run back in April? Malfoy helped me out a lot on it… he's not that bad, I suppose."

"It's still Malfoy though, Ron."

"Oh come on, Harry. You're the one who's always telling us to forget the past." Ron shrugged.

Harry sipped at his tea as Ron skimmed the letter. Suddenly, Ron burst out laughing.

"What the hell is 'Alice in Wonderworld?' It sounds like a bad start to a joke." Ron asked, tossing the letter on the table and picking up a muffin.

"It's 'Alice in Wonderland', Ron. And it's a classic story in the muggle world. We'll watch the new version of the film tonight…I believe I have the DVD."

"Oh, on the telly? Okay!" Ron said, excited.

He had learned a lot about muggle technology since the three of them had moved into a flat together in London. He loved the telly most, always asking questions about how they got the sound and color into the screen.

"Harry, you'd be such a good Mad Hatter!" Hermione laughed. "I want to be the Queen of Hearts."

"Hermione, you're so nice though - the Queen is evil!"

"Still, the point of Halloween is to not be yourself, correct?"

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but what should I dress up as?"

Hermione and Harry took one look at each other and nodded, coming up with the same answer.

"The King of Hearts."

"Hermione, I look absolutely ridiculous."

Harry scowled down at his outfit. He was wearing a stylish trenchcoat over dark trousers and a vest. A very large, floppy hat graced his head with a few cards sticking out of the side.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were currently awaiting the door of _The Witches' Tea Pot_ to open for them. The famous restaurant was actually designed inside an extremely large teapot, and they had apparently decorated for Halloween. It was surrounded by a large pumpkin patch, where kids of party guests could carve pumpkins and design Jack-o-Lanterns.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. You look wonderful - like a very sexy version of the Mad Hatter."

As Harry thought of how weird it was to hear Hermione say the word 'sexy', the door opened, revealing the party. The trio went through the doorway, shocked at how big it seemed from the inside. Everything was designed perfectly, resembling Wonderland from the movie, and the party-goers were all dressed like characters. There was a separate dance floor that was currently packed, and many tables that were decorated like the Mad Hatters' and March Hare's tea party. Teapots were floating around, serving people tea and many trays of foods such as candy and flower-shaped biscuits were displayed.

Harry was actually impressed by Malfoy's planning. Even if the man was most likely still a git—he could plan a pretty good party.

"Do you think he's here?" Harry asked, leaning over to Hermione.

When he didn't get a response, he turned to see Hermione and Ron disappear into the dancing crowd. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders and going over to the tea bar, asking the bartender elf for Earl Grey.

"Very nice choice, Mr. Hatter." Harry heard from behind him.

He turned and felt his jaw dropping as he stared at the host of the party.

Draco Malfoy stood in an Alice costume, his blonde hair shaggy and framing his face in a sexy tousled look. His lean body was draped with the classic short blue dress with a white apron above it, while ruffles and small bows adorned it. Extremely long black and white striped stockings ran up his legs and black eyeliner was thick around his gray eyes. All in all, he looked like the sexiest boy in a dress that Harry had ever seen.

"Welcome to the tea party, Potter," Draco smiled. "Like what you see?"

Harry could not believe it - his throat had actually closed up and he was speechless. He cleared his throat quickly, trying not to salivate over the blonde's amazing physique.

"Malfoy, you look…er. Yeah. I definitely like what I see."

He watched as Malfoy's face brightened and he laughed a big carefree laugh that made his pale features that much lovelier.

"I meant the party…" Malfoy laughed. "But, don't worry…I like your costume too. I always said you cleaned up nicely."

Harry shivered as he _felt_ Malfoy's eyes trail up his body.

"I don't remember you ever saying that to me," Harry said, invariably drawing closer to Malfoy so that he could hear his response, considering how loud the music was.

"I never did say it directly to you. Although, I think we can both admit how obsessed we were with each other back at Hogwarts."

"Hm…that's probably true, considering most of my entire sixth year was about you."

"Oh, Potter, I'm touched." Malfoy smirked, his hand lightly pressing on his heart. "Although, instead of stalking me, you could have just asked me out on a date."

"You know that's _not_ why I was following, Malfoy. Although, now I'm definitely thinking about asking you out, if only to see what you have under that dress."

Harry smirked right back at Malfoy, making sure he knew that Harry was no longer the shy individual he was back in school. He watched as Malfoy's gray eyes flickered over Harry again. Then, he leaned over and traced a thin finger slowly on the edge of Harry's hat. Harry leaned closer and Draco spoke in his ear.

"Sounds…delicious," Draco hissed softly. "I can't wait to put on a show for you, _Harry_."

"Mm," Harry moaned. He hadn't been with any good men for a while, and he was looking forward to a little autumn romance. "You can't just ditch the party, though, right? I mean, you did plan it. Wonderful job, by the way."

"Thank you, daring. And you're right," Malfoy said, pulling away slightly. "Go through the Looking Glass in exactly an hour, and I'll meet you there. Watch the clock - you had better not be late."

With the last saucy statement, Malfoy drifted away from Harry, carrying himself beautifully into the crowd to mingle with the other guests.

Harry's mind was slowly going crazy as he kept glancing at the large golden clock fashioned in the middle of the tea pot restaurant. He had danced with Luna, who was dressed as the March Hare, complete with ears and a fluffy little tail.

"Luna, you work with Malfoy, right?" Harry asked after their third dance.

"This is true as blue," Luna said, tilting her head at Harry.

"Is he any different now? Like, better than he was back in school?"

"Oh yes. He was a very mean boy, as far as I can remember. Now, however, he is very kind. I think he changed after his mother died - he started creating funds for charity and he even helped with my research of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Very kind, indeed."

Harry wondered as to how exactly Draco had helped with Luna's research, considering that Snorkacks still weren't real, but he was surprised when he heard this.

"Plus," Luna added after a moment. "He always asks about you."

"He does?" Harry asked.

"Mhm. Must go now. Father needs help tending the radishes…"

She patted Harry on the shoulder before leaving the party, her tail bouncing as she went.

Harry glanced at the clock again, and saw with a start that it was already almost midnight. The party had decreased in its' exuberance, and was now left with only a few dancers, including Ron and Hermione.

Harry turned and walked towards the Looking Glass in the back of the room. He glanced around the glass, trying to find a way through it. All he could see through it was darkness, and he was nervous about how to actually go inside.

"You just walk right through," a waitress explained. She was dressed up like all of the waitresses were, wearing outfits that had hearts all over them - the servants of the Queen of Hearts.

"What's on the other side?" Harry asked the girl.

"I don't know. Only Mr. Malfoy has gone through. And now you. Don't be late!" She said before walking off quickly in the other direction.

Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he walked through the glass.

"_Harry_…" Was the whisper he heard as he came through. Harry blinked open his eyes and swallowed.

Draco was sitting in his Alice costume in the middle of a large red and black checkered bed with fluffy pillows.

"You're on time...you get a prize for that."

"Oh really?" Harry grinned. He took his hat off and tossed his trench coat to the floor. He crawled up on the bed towards Draco. "What do I get?"

Suddenly, he was flat on his back with Draco hovering over him. "I'll show you, if you promise me something."

"What?" Harry asked as Draco stared down at him, his eyes glinting in the dim lighting of the room.

"Don't just leave in the morning, okay? I don't want a one-night stand…" Draco whispered, his lips tracing the shell of Harry's ear.

"Me either, Draco."

"Also, I've always had this fantasy about you hissing dirty things to me in parseltongue during sex, so if you could do that—"

"_I'd love to_," Harry hissed, switching to paseltongue easily, even though he hadn't heard or spoken it since Hogwarts.

"So damn sexy," Draco grinned down at him before leaning in to kiss Harry full on the mouth.

Harry moaned, letting go of all his reservations. Draco felt so good in his arms; he couldn't possibly be the git he was back then.

"I've dreamed about doing this for so long," Draco murmured, kissing down Harry's chest, opening the buttons of his vest and trousers. "Of tasting and licking you…kissing you so deep, you never forget me."

Harry leaned up and started to untie the many ribbons in Draco's dress, fumbling for a while before Draco pulled away. He muttered a simple charm and the dress vanished, leaving only a white corset. Harry moaned, curling his finger into the hooks and unhooking them quickly, kissing Draco's neck.

"I could never forget you…not even after we left Hogwarts — I'm pretty sure I've always been obsessed with you."

"And now you always will be," Draco smirked before licking his lips and giving Harry the best blowjob he'd ever had.

Draco waited until Harry was writhing beneath him before muttering a charm for lubricant. He slicked his fingers and slowly entered them into Harry.

Harry made more noise with Draco's ministrations than he ever did with anyone else, and they hadn't even had sex yet. Moaning, Harry tossed his head back as Draco scissored his fingers inside him.

"Draco, stop … want you inside me," Harry gasped out.

Looking up, Draco smiled at Harry before crawling up and kissing Harry once again.

"Ready?"

"Please…"

Draco entered Harry with a single stroke, stopping for only a moment before Harry curled his legs around his waist.

"_You made a beautiful Alice." _

Draco moaned when he heard the parseltongue, thrusting deeper into his lover. They both came with shouts and curses, curling around each other.

Harry woke with a start the next morning, his arm around a thin figure. Blinking, he leaned up on one arm and stared down at Draco, moving the hair from his delicate face. The eyeliner from last night was smudged and his hair was a mess, but to Harry, he was still flawless.

"Mm," Draco hummed as he woke up, but still hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Harry?"

"It's me."

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope. Although, we're still in Wonderland. How long did you book the Tea Pot for?" Harry asked, kissing Draco's shoulder.

"'Till midnight. But we can probably get away with staying behind the Looking Glass for a while, because the owner is a friend of mine."

"Ah, I see."

"Hm."

It was quiet for a while as Draco turned into Harry and snuggled against his chest.

"That was the best Halloween ever," Draco murmured.


End file.
